Sixteen Candles
by MissNata13
Summary: Jacy Fluff. JONAS. For Loved-Invention


**This is a belated birthday story to Loved-Invention. She isn't sixteen…or seventeen…or even eighteen but the theme still applies and I'm expecting that she would love this or cry. I'm crossing my fingers for the first.**

---

Sixteen Candles

---

A crisp white dress. Check. Modest heels. Check. A red ribbon that my wrestling teammates will laugh at if they ever saw me. Check. Breathing? Check.

I turned to my mom who was dabbing her eyes with a napkin and I felt ridiculous. I was sure people will notice my scabby knees and the slight forehead tan line I got from yesterdays softball game. I felt inadequate. Imagine. Macy Misa trying to be something she's not. I curse birthdays. My mom always had to dress me up in poofy dresses and outrageous hair ties. This year was no different but it was the last year that she would be picking what I would wear. Thankfully she didn't pick a dress I would die in embarrassment in front of JONAS.

I have no idea why they would want to come. I bet a small party like mine didn't compare to their Hollywood parties. If I had to choose I would pick the upscale festivities but then again I had always imagined of what it would be like to attend an A-list celebrity party like the Lucas's and Stella do. Unfortunately, I can't mentally handle a small party my friends put together for me.

"Ready?" My mom asked, sniffing back more tears.

"No." I choked out, "But I won't ever be so, I might as well get over with it."

My mom threw a watery smile at me before she approached me with a small gift she was hiding behind her back. She carefully handed it to me and I took a second before I opened the small flat box. It was a pearl bracelet. I hugged her tightly before she pushed me out the door. I was clasping the bracelet on when I reached the top of the stairs.

Stella shouted something and the shuffling of voices and people startled me. It sounded way more than a few people. When I finally got a full sight of everybody music started to play. I pressed my lips together tightly because I knew Stella might have given JONAS the idea to play at my party. I was a bit distraught at the idea but I could help my grin when I spotted them at last.

They were standing on the kitchen counters wearing black slacks, white jackets topped with a skinny black tie, and their curls slicked back.

Everybody else tried to sing along as well but his voice stood out from the rest. I took a second look at Joe and heaved a sigh out. This was special and no matter how mad I'll be with Stella, I'd have to thank her later on.

---

I _really _need to thank someone for this. My party was much funner than I ever expected. The laughs were contagious. The food was great. The music Joe pick floated lightly around the room making everything much more magical. When the lights were dim and Kevin brought out the lit cake I felt as giddy as a 5 year-old getting a horse for Christmas- except I was 16 and Kevin was…the horse. I hugged him and blew out the candles when Nick's rendition of _Happy Birthday _ended. Stella and Joe passed out slices while I slipped away to go to the bathroom.

I had this uncomfortable unsettling feeling as I stared at myself in the mirror. Everything was perfect. How could having the band JONAS at my sweet sixteen party not be perfect? I briskly washed my hands trying to get rid of this sudden feeling when I felt something move behind me.

I whipped around to find Joe with a plate in his hands. My hands shot up to my hair.

"You scared the living hell out of me Joe." I gasped out.

He smirked, "I just came by to give you your cake."

He ran his pointer finger across the frosting smirking his face off as he smudged the dab on my cheek. I frowned. So much for _my _slice of cake. I spun around to wipe off the frosting off my face when I had a fantastic idea. I took the plate in Joe's hands and shoved the cake in his face. The plate dropped by our feet just as I began to clutch my stomach in laughter. Joe nodded.

"That's funny huh?" He said through a clenched jaw.

"Yes." I snorted out.

The following events are sketchy. I solely remember Joe trying to get back at me for the cake mishap by smearing his frosted face on mine. I remember laughing as I easily won this wrestling match. I pin Joe to the wall in seconds flat. What I don't remember clearly is how we got into the position where his head hovered above me before his lips crash onto mine.

Before I knew it we pulled apart, turning on the faucet to wash our faces. We stumbled out of the bathroom with nothing to say but the million questions that should be asked.

---

I watched everybody leave as I thanked them all individually for coming and making my birthday much more special. Stella winked at me for the choice of dress I wore. I would have to thank my mom for that. I hardly ever got Stella approved clothes (not that I wanted her seal of approval for everything I wore) so I smiled and thanked her. Nick and Kevin were one of the last to go because packing up their instruments and arguing who got to drive back took up a lot of time. I thanked them for being alive and they skipped away, knowing that they made my day…possibly life.

I waved goodbye to everybody as the cars pulled away.

One car remained.

Joe's.

He leaned against his car door as nonchalant as he could, twirling his keys around the loop of his fingers. I stepped out into the chilly night to give out my thank you.

"I don't know what to say." I grinned, "Really. Thank you for making this day really special."

Joe smiled warmly at me, "We still have time to make it more special."

He stuck his hand in his pocket and took out his ipod. He handed me an ear phone as he place the other in his ear. He didn't hesitate to reach out and bring me close.

The song filled my ears and I placed my head on Joe's chest. We began to sway to the music.

He was right. There was time to this day more special. And in his arms while the music he sang to played on, I couldn't help to smile. All we needed is more cake and the fireworks could commence.

---

**Try not to die from fluff intoxication. Kidding. If anybody cares to do this, you should re-read this with **_**Sixteen Candles- The Crest **_**playing in the back. It's really quiet wonderful AND it's what JONAS was singing when Macy came down the stairs…and what Macy and Joe were dancing to at the end. **

**Once again, A VERY HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY ALY! **


End file.
